Loin du vent de Décembre
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Il l'a laissée tombée. Elle est revenue cependant. Pour se venger.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Je me présente, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes fan fictions ( il y en a si peu ). Je m'appelle Loelia Caitlin, 18 ans, étudiante à Cherbourg. J'écris pas mal de fanfictions, et vous en avez peut être lu dans la section Twilight ( Patched Hearts, les 100 drabbles vampiriques).

Je me lance donc dans l'univers de vampire diaries en espérant que cette fanfiction ira loin et qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne vous promets pas de poster régulièrement, mais j'essaierai !

Alors bonne lecture, et dîtes moi votre avis ! Un petit prologue pour éveiller votre curiosité =)

* * *

Abby descendit le rideau de fer sur son magasin de prêt à porter pour femme puis rangea son trousseau de clés dans son sac à main haute couture en cuir. Sa collègue de travail, avec qui elle s'était associée pour monter cette petite affaire, ici à la Nouvelle Orléans, l'avait encore lâchée pour faire les comptes ce soir. Tant pis, pensa t'elle en se disant qu'elle pourrait demander à finir plus tôt les prochains jours. Elle avait toujours un peu peur de faire le chemin à pied, dans cette ville où l'on vivait la nuit. Ses talons résonnant dans le silence de l'obscurité, elle frissonna, et la chair de poule apparut sur ses bras hâlés. Soudain, une poubelle tomba dans un bruit métallique et elle sursauta en hurlant.

Saloperie de chat. Abby continua sur sa lancée en pressant le pas, impatiente de rentrer chez elle, composer le code de sécurité de l'alarme antivol de sa maison et se prendre un bon bain chaud pour détendre ses pieds endoloris, restés en activité toute la sainte journée sur des talons hauts. Elle hésita avant de s'engager dans la petite ruelle qui lui faisait gagner un pâté de maison. Oui, elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle. Longeant les escaliers de secours, son sac tomba et son contenu se déversa sur le sol. « Merde » cracha-t-elle en cherchant son briquet pour pouvoir ramasser ses affaires à la lumière de la flamme.

Un souffle d'air froid parcourut sa nuque. Horrifiée elle tourna la tête. Un homme se tenait penché sur elle, les yeux noirs et monstrueux. Il ouvrit sa bouche et montra deux canines étincelantes.

Abby attendit sa dernière heure venir et ferma les yeux en pensant à toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait et qui ne le savaient pas forcément. Mais rien ne se produisit. Tremblante, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le vampire était affalé au sol, la gorge arrachée, totalement exsangue. Son cœur gisait sur le sol, entre le miroir de poche et le rouge à lèvres d'Abby.

Plus loin dans l'ombre, à l'abri du regard de la jeune femme. Une rousse aux dents longues essuyait sa bouche ensanglantée.


	2. Sur la route

L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur sa peau pâle et froide, lavant le sang qui l'avait éclaboussée lorsqu'elle s'est nourrie, quelques heures auparavant. Sa longue crinière rousse rejetée en arrière, elle savourait la température idéale de cette douche relaxante. Elle se souvint des bains qu'elle prenait, dans la pièce commune de la famille. Ils n'avaient plus les moyens pour chauffer l'eau. La fraicheur lui tétanisait les muscles et elle se dépêchait de se nettoyer avant de geler. Elle prit du gel douche sentant la fleur de tiaré, dont l'odeur sucrée envahissait ses narines. Longtemps, elle frotta sa peau jusqu'à être couverte de mousse. Jamais elle n'aurait connu cette invention, sans lui.

Cependant, elle voulait lui arracher la tête.

Dans la chambre d'hotel, son lit était défait, les draps froissés par un mauvais rêve qui la perturbait depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années déjà. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le refaire avant de sortir se nourrir. Le vampire l'avait entièrement rassasiée, jusqu'au prochain… Sur la commode près du lit, une boite à musique très ancienne que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte. Elle avait du fouiller dans les décombres pour pouvoir la retrouver pendant la révolution, mais maintenant elle pouvait écouter la mélodie fatiguée sur laquelle dansait la ballerine. Son sac de sport à moitié ouvert contenait toute sa petite vie et ses quelques affaires. Elle n'allait pas rester longtemps ici, pas besoin de le déballer donc. Sur le bureau traînaient des photos en pagaille, certaines très anciennes, repésentant les membres d'une famille entière, les cheveux couleur de feu tout comme elle. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, lui avait on souvent dit dans sa jeunesse. D'autres clichés étaient très récents, pris à la volée dans le plus grand secret par son détective privé. Sur ces photos apparaissaient un homme aux cheveux bruns mi longs, un regard de braise qui devait en faire brûler plus d'une. Sur d'autres photos, on voyait clairement une bande d'amis où l'on pouvait distinguer une jeune femme blonde, une afro américaine et une jeune femme brune à la peau hâlée. La photo d'une maison gisaient près d'une carte, où elle avait entouré en grand au marqueur la ville de Mystic Falls.

Attrapant la serviette blanche mise à disposition des clients dans chaque chambre, elle l'enroula autour de sa taille et remarqua que la nuit venait de tomber. Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans les papiers jonchant le bureau miteux et regarda la photo de l'homme. « Et dire que moi aussi, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui » pensa t'elle en se remémorant l'époque où elle l'avait rencontrée, un soupir sur les lèvres. Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac à sa recherche et décrocha. C'était son détective.

-Mademoiselle R. Je vous confirme mes hypothèses.

-C'est bien lui, il n'y a aucun doute ? Ce n'est pas un double ? La route est trop longue pour seulement un double.

-Non, c'est bien votre vampire. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus.

-Je m'y rends alors, merci de vos services.

Elle rangea son sac en vitesse et y jeta les photos en vrac, gardant la carte routière à la main. Elle saisit ses clés de voiture et parti. La route s'annonçait longue. Elle appuya sur le champignon, impatiente d'arriver à destination. Que fera-t-elle quand elle le reverra ? Une seule envie lui martelait la tête depuis des décennies: se venger. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, sa vie est devenue un enfer. Sa famille est morte sous ses yeux, sans compter les ennuis que ça lui a attiré. Seul lui peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle voulait le faire payer pour toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée par sa faute. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant. Elle imaginait sans hésiter ses petits doigts blanc s'enrouler autour du cou du vampire pour lui arracher la tête. Est elle encore liée à lui ? Elle avait effectué tous les rituels, sorts et autres magies en tout genre pour briser ce lien invisible qui l'attachait à ce goujat. Mais seulement… Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Eclairée par les phares de sa petite Golf, une ombre gisait sur le bitume froid, dans la nuit noire. Elle ralentit un peu, se léchant les lèvres avec avidité. Elle gisait sur le sol, droite comme un I. « Comment les humains peuvent ils encore croire à un piège pareil ? » murmura t'elle tout bas en ralentissant doucement, allant jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle descendit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'au cadavre sur ses talons noirs. Elle prit un air apeuré et demanda d'une voix un peu trop nasillarde à son goût si la personne allait bien :

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de cassé… Murmura l'homme comme s'il souffrait

-Je vais vous appeler une ambulance, surtout ne bougez pas ! Ordonna t'elle en faisant des gestes exagérés.

Elle se mit à courir comme une jeune femme le ferait sur des talons de 10 centimètres en trébuchant parfois, puis elle se pencha sur son siège en faisant mine de chercher son téléphone. L'homme blessé surgit alors à une vitesse phénoménale derrière elle et la plaqua contre la portière arrière de sa voiture. Elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance et pris une mine apeurée.

-C'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'un corbillard, ma belle. Murmura l'homme à son oreille en s'approchant de son cou.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse.

-Pas ce soir, mon cher.

D'un revers de main, elle se libéra puis pencha la tête du vampire en arrière et y planta ses crocs. Une fois repu, elle essuya sa bouche avec son mouchoir en tissu brodé et jeta le cadavre dans le fossé.


End file.
